Item ID codes (Dragon Age II)
This list is to be used with the console runscript additem command and the "additem.erf" file, which can be downloaded on the BioWare Social Network. Open the console and type: runscript additem count Typing the ".uti" extension is not necessary, but it will work if you do include it, e.g.: runscript additem fake_im_arm_hlm_hvy_champ runscript additem fake_im_arm_hlm_hvy_champ.uti runscript additem fake_im_arm_hlm_hvy_champ 1 runscript additem fake_im_arm_hlm_hvy_champ.uti 20 Unique equipment Accessories Amulets }} Belts }} Rings }} Armor Boots Heavy }} Light }} Medium }} Chestpieces Heavy }} Light }} Medium }} Gloves Heavy }} Light }} Medium }} Helmets Heavy }} Light }} Medium }} Weapons Staves }} Bows }} Daggers }} One-handed }} Two-handed }} Shields }} Runes Armor runes }} Weapon runes }} Companion items Armor }} Armor upgrades }} Gifts }} Weapons }} Consumables Backpacks }} Bombs }} Poisons }} Potions }} Tomes }} Crafting Reagents }} Recipes }} Fake prologue items Fake Champion armor }} Weapons }} Generic items }} Junk NPC items Dragon Age II * gen_im_arm_cht_coma * gen_im_arm_cht_coma_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_coma_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_coma_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_coma_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_coma_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_coma_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_comb * gen_im_arm_cht_comb_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_comb_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_comb_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_comb_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_comb_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_comb_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_comc * gen_im_arm_cht_comc_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_comc_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_comc_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_comc_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_comc_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_comc_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_comd * gen_im_arm_cht_come * gen_im_arm_cht_comf * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_coma * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_coma_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_coma_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_coma_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_coma_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_coma_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_coma_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comb * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comb_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comb_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comb_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comb_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comb_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comb_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comc * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comc_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comc_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comc_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comc_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comc_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comc_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_noba * gen_im_arm_cht_noba_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_noba_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_noba_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_noba_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_noba_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_noba_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobb * gen_im_arm_cht_nobb_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobb_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobb_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobb_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobb_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobb_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobc * gen_im_arm_cht_nobc_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobc_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobc_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobc_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobc_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobc_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobd * gen_im_arm_cht_nobd_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobd_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobd_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobd_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobd_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobd_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobe * gen_im_arm_cht_nobe_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobe_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobe_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobe_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobe_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobe_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_visa - Viscount's robes, no stats * gen_im_npc_ammo_quiver_quna * gen_im_npc_ammo_quiver_qunb * gen_im_npc_ammo_quiver_qunc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_cota * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_cotb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_cotc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_gwda * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_gwdb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_gwdc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_krka * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_krkb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_mrca * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_mrcb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_rdra * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_rdrb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_rdrc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_rdrd * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_slva * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_thga * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_tmpc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_apoa * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_bmga * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_cira - Cloth Robe * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_cirb - Cloth Robe * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_cota * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_cotb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_cotc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_cotd * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_gwda - Grey Warden heavy chestpiece, scaled to Hawke's current level * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_gwdb - Grey Warden med/light chestpiece, scaled to Hawke's current level * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_gwdc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_krka * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_krkb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_mrca * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_mrcb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_rdra * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_rdrb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_rdrc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_rdrd * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_slva * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_slvb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_thga * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_tmpa * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_tmpb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_tmpc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_tmpd * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_cota * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_cotb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_cotc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_gwda * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_gwdb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_gwdc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_krka * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_krkb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_mrca * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_mrcb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_rdra * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_rdrb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_rdrc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_rdrd * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_slva * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_thga * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_tmpa * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_tmpb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_tmpc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_tmpd * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_cota * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_cotb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_gwda * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_krka * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_mrca * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_mrcb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_rdra * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_rdrb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_slva * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_tmpa * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_tmpb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_tmpc - Winged templar helm, no stats * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_tmpd - Winged templar helm, no stats * gen_im_npc_arm_qun_hlm_maga * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_boo_lega * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_boo_lgta * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_boo_lgtb * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_boo_meda * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_boo_wara * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_comx * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_cxt1 * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_cxt2 * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_cxt3 * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_cxt4 * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_cxt5 * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_cxt6 * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_lega * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_lgta * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_lgtb * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_meda * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_wara * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_glv_lega * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_glv_lgta * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_glv_lgtb * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_glv_meda * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_glv_wara * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_hlm_lega * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_hlm_lgta * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_hlm_lgtb * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_hlm_meda * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_hlm_wara * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_boo_dala * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_boo_dalb * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_boo_dalc * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_boo_dald * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_boo_lgte - Athenril's boots (cannot equip to human players), no stats * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_appd * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_dala * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_dalb * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_dalc * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_dald * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_enca - Eb Silsam's robes (cannot equip to human players), no stats * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_encb - Marethari's robes (cannot equip to human players), no stats * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_lgta * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_lgtb * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_lgtc * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_lgte - Athenril's armor (cannot equip to human players), no stats * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_glv_dala * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_glv_dalb * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_glv_dalc * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_glv_dald * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_glv_lgte - Athenril's gloves (cannot equip to human players), no stats * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_hlm_dala * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_hlm_dalb * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_hlm_dalc * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_hlm_dald * gen_im_npc_hum_arm_cht_chna - Chantry robe, no stats * gen_im_npc_hum_arm_cht_chnb - Elthina's Chantry robe, no stats * gen_im_npc_hum_arm_hlm_chna * gen_im_npc_hum_arm_hlm_chnb * gen_im_npc_wep_arc_lbwa * gen_im_npc_wep_arc_lbwb * gen_im_npc_wep_arc_sbwa * gen_im_npc_wep_arc_sbwb * gen_im_npc_wep_dua_aria - Arishok's right hand "dagger," no stats, unrestricted * gen_im_npc_wep_dua_arib - Arishok's left hand "dagger," no stats, unrestricted * gen_im_npc_wep_dua_gena * gen_im_npc_wep_dua_genb * gen_im_npc_wep_dua_genc * gen_im_npc_wep_dua_gend * gen_im_npc_wep_one_axea * gen_im_npc_wep_one_axeb * gen_im_npc_wep_one_maca * gen_im_npc_wep_one_macb * gen_im_npc_wep_one_quna * gen_im_npc_wep_one_swda * gen_im_npc_wep_one_swdb * gen_im_npc_wep_one_swdc * gen_im_npc_wep_one_veld - Veld's longsword, no stats, unrestricted * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_crta * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_dala * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_drka * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_gena * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_genb * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_genc * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_gend * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_krka - Kirkwall City Guard shield, no stats, unrestricted * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_krkb - Captain Ewald's shield, no stats, unrestricted * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_quna * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_rdra * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_rdrb * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_slva * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_tmpa * gen_im_npc_wep_sta_bet_fake - Bethany's demo staff, scaled to Hawke's current level, unrestricted * gen_im_npc_wep_sta_gena * gen_im_npc_wep_sta_genb * gen_im_npc_wep_sta_genc * gen_im_npc_wep_sta_gend * gen_im_npc_wep_sta_mar - Marethari's staff, no stats, unrestricted * gen_im_npc_wep_sta_orsa - Orsino's staff, no stats, unrestricted * gen_im_npc_wep_two_2haa * gen_im_npc_wep_two_2hab * gen_im_npc_wep_two_2hma * gen_im_npc_wep_two_2hmb * gen_im_npc_wep_two_2hsa * gen_im_npc_wep_two_2hsb * gen_im_npc_wep_two_car_fake - Carver's demo greatsword, scaled to Hawke's current level, unrestricted * gen_im_npc_wep_two_mera - Meredith's Act 3 sword, no stats, unrestricted * gen_im_npc_wep_two_quna * gen_im_npc_wep_two_qunb * gen_im_npc_wep_two_qunc * gen_im_npc_wep_two_qund * gen_im_npc_wep_two_qune The Exiled Prince * seb000im_leliana_boots * seb000im_leliana_chest * seb000im_leliana_gloves Legacy *drk_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_gwdd *drk_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_gwde *drk_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_gwdd *drk_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_gwde *drk_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_gwdd *drk_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_gwde *drk_im_npc_dwf_arm_hlm_legb Mark of the Assassin * eye_im_npc_arm_hum_bdy_orla * eye_im_npc_arm_hum_bdy_orlb * eye_im_npc_arm_hum_bdy_orlc * eye_im_npc_arm_hum_bdy_orld * eye_im_npc_arm_hum_bdy_orle * eye_im_npc_arm_hum_bdy_orlf * eye_im_npc_arm_hum_bdy_orlg * eye_im_npc_arm_hum_bdy_orlh * eye_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_orla * eye_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_orlb * eye_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_orlc * eye_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_orld * eye_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_orle * eye_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_orlf * eye_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_orlg * eye_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_orlh * eye_im_npc_arm_orl_hlm_hrq * eye_im_npc_arm_orl_hlm_serv * eye_im_npc_delete_me_01 * eye_im_npc_delete_me_02 Plot items "Find and Return" quest items }} Other }} Promotional items }} Other }} The Exiled Prince }} The Black Emporium }} Legacy }} Mark of the Assassin }} All-Class Item Pack Mage Item Pack }} Rogue Item Pack }} Warrior Item Pack }} All-Class Item Pack II Mage Item Pack II Rogue Item Pack II Warrior Item Pack II Category:Dragon Age II gameplay Category:Guides